Rotundo Encuentro
by 4tardecer
Summary: He perdido. Jamás pensé que el cumplir con mi pago a esa apuesta seria tan complicado. One-shot dedicado a Rosie White como regalo en el intercambio del segundo aniversario de Le Chateau de Candy Candy.


Este one shot esta dedicado a Rosie White como regalo en el intercambio del segundo aniversario de Le Chateau de Candy Candy

**ROTUNDO ENCUENTRO**

La lluvia caía sin parar, mojando su ropa, escurriendo desde los húmedos mechones que se habían formado en su cabello, resbalando por su rostro, cayendo desde la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios  
Sonreía; sí, aquel castaño joven sonreía burlándose de sí mismo, burlándose de la forma en que llegó a esa ciudad, burlándose de la manera en que eligió caminar entre esos majestuosos árboles de aquel extenso parque. Sonreía mofándose de cómo había huido, terminando por perderse en aquel bello lugar  
Tan sólo un par de días atrás había perdido una estúpida apuesta y como consecuencia, como absurdo pago a está, estaba ahí  
-No le darán el papel -había asegurado él- es pésimo actor  
-Se lo darán -ella sonreía ante su escepticismo- es un personaje importante pero no deja de ser secundario y para representarlo no necesita tener demasiada habilidad actoral  
-Estas equivocada -quería hacerle entender que eso era algo imposible- Karen, tú misma lo has dicho en muchas otras ocasiones. Brian aún está muy verde -término la frase sin importarle sí le oían o no, y justo cuando el susodicho subía al escenario  
-Estas muy seguro de ello, no? -girándose en su asiento, dio la cara a su compañero y amigo  
-Definitivamente -respondió el actor con total confianza  
-Siendo así... -ella sonrío con mordaz astucia- que quieres perder?  
-Disculpa? -había entendido claramente, pero no daba crédito a lo que aquella mujer acaba de proponerle  
-Vamos Terry! -casi grito, siendo reprendida por el director que desde las primeras butacas los silencio, regresando su total atención al inexperto joven sobre la tarima- te da miedo perder? -sin esperar y hablando con un tono de voz más bajo, volvió a alardear

-Al contrario. Tú dime; que estas dispuesta a perder?  
-Lo que sea... -estaba satisfecha, había logrado convencerlo y encogiendo los hombros en signo de indiferencia, añadió- que quieres que haga? Puedo ir y darle una paliza a Susana o armarle un escándalo... Sólo habla y lo hare  
-Segura?  
-Segura -afirmó con una nueva sonrisa que uso para esconder su reciente nerviosismo. Quizá, después de todo, aquello no había sido tan buena idea- ya déjate de rodeos y dime lo que quieres  
-Ya notaste que Armand no puede dejar de verte? -comenzó sonriendo con malicia pero hablando tan tranquilo como si se tratara del clima  
-No...!  
-Fuiste tú la que dijo que haría lo que fuera... -le recordó, burlándose del asombro de la chica  
-Siendo así... -ahora contraatacaba, luego de dar un vistazo a su ex novio- si ganó; tendrás que ir a Chicago  
-Eso es diferente -el oji azul realmente así lo sentía y apretando los labios continuo- elige otra cosa  
-Diferente por qué? -ignoro aquel ultimo comentario  
-Armand está realmente interesado en ti  
-Y tú sigues realmente interesado en ella  
-Susana está de por medio y en tu caso...  
-En mi caso, una tal Cristina lo estuvo -aseguro interrumpiéndole, sabiendo que lo último que ella deseaba era regresar con su ex- no se ni porque te preocupas -dijo después de unos minutos de reflexión- ganarás, hace sólo un minuto estabas muy seguro de ello  
-Y así será, ganare -pronunció con determinación- Brian es sólo un novato inexperto -afirmó antes de ponerse en pie- y mañana te veré rogándole a Armand para que regresé contigo -habiendo dicho esto dio fin a la conversación, marchándose del área de butacas para poder prepararse y presentar su personaje en la audición  
Volviendo al presente, aquel joven soltó una sonora carcajada que fue acallada por el sonido del viento entre los árboles, y se detuvo tras uno de estos, intentando no ser presa del frio que se sentía el aire  
Hace sólo un par de días... -balbuceo al tiempo en que, en vano, trato de secar su rostro con la húmeda manga de su camisa

"Hace sólo un par de días" fue la frase que quedó flotando entre la lluvia, mientras aquel afligido joven recordaba lo sucedido esa mañana, cuando aún estaba en New York  
-Deberías apresurarte -fueron las palabras con que Karen lo recibió al llegar al teatro- me tomé la libertad de investigar y justo al medio día saldrá un tren a Chicago...  
-No trates de engañarme -incrédulo y afectado por aquella mención, siguió su camino con la chica detrás de él- Robert jamás daría un personaje tan importante a Brian -se detuvo por escasos minutos y antes de volver a caminar, dando un ligero cabeceo, le dijo- ahora, si no te importa y a pesar de ello, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir estas tonterías contigo…  
-Está bien! -quedándose atrás, levanto la voz- compruébalo por ti mismo! Y avísame para ir a despedirte en la estación!  
Todo era cierto, una vez reviso el reparto y confirmó haber obtenido el personaje que deseaba; sólo para desmentir a la chica, dio un vistazo a la parte en donde figuraban los personajes secundarios y ahí estaba ese nombre que efectivamente le enviaba de regreso a Chicago  
-Maldición! -gimió cuando la lluvia arrecio aún más  
Se enfermaría, de eso estaba seguro, y curiosamente le agradaba esa idea; además se lo merecía y estaba conforme con ello  
Sentándose al pie del árbol paso una mano por entre sus húmedos cabellos y nuevamente maldijo, pero está vez a sí mismo  
-Candy... -suspiro al recordar a la joven que sólo alcanzó a ver detrás de una ventana y por escasos segundos  
Al llegar a la ciudad y bajar del tren, se había sentido completamente fuera de lugar. No sabía por dónde comenzar y lo único con que contaba era una vieja dirección en la que posiblemente ella ya no viviría. Fue así que se informó de la ubicación de los hospitales más importantes a los alrededores y fue de uno a otro, hasta que finalmente la encontró y lo peor es que no tuvo el valor de enfrentarla  
Ese era el séptimo nosocomio que visitaba, era la séptima vez que preguntaba a una recepcionista e ingenuamente creía que sería la séptima vez en que le darían una respuesta negativa; pero no fue así. Al escuchar el nombre de Candice White la joven enfermera recepcionista sonrío inmediatamente, señal inequívoca de que al fin la había hallado

-Tiene suerte -afirmó la chica, y señalando a una puerta cercana; añadió- ahí está  
El tiempo parecía hacerse detenido frente a esa ventana, por breves instantes no pudo hacer ningún movimiento y sólo reaccionó hasta que aquella amable voz insistió  
-Desea verla o enviarle algún mensaje? –boquiabierto negó en un movimiento lento y salió a prisa pero sin correr, sin llamar la atención  
Y ahora estaba ahí, así fue como término en aquel majestuoso sitio; huyendo  
El clima no mejoraba y el día seguía avanzando, las sombras de la noche eran cada vez más notorias y lo último que necesitaba era que algún escuadrón de rescate lo estuviera buscando; aunque siendo realistas, la única que quizá lo hiciera seria Karen y dadas las circunstancias... Lo dudaba  
Poniéndose en pie; camino sin rumbo hasta que la noche cayó por completo, camino sin rumbo hasta que la lluvia torno en un ligero goteo, camino sin rumbo hasta encontrar algo parecido a una salida  
Tenía frio, hambre, estaba empapado, no había llevado equipaje, no tenía donde quedarse y aún no sabía cómo acercarse a ella. Fue este último pensamiento con el que finalmente abandono aquel parque, fue con este pensamiento que ya no prestaba atención a nada a su al rededor, fue con este pensamiento que una impactada voz le detuvo  
-T–Terry... -el aludido detuvo el paso justo al reconocer su cálida voz, levanto la mirada hasta encontrar unas acuosas y verdes pupilas- eres tú, Terry? -protegida por su paraguas y llevando una mano a sus labios, aquella joven y rubia enfermera no pudo articular ni una sola palabra más  
-Candy... -haciendo acopio de todo su valor, logró sonreír. Este era el momento decisivo, una simple casualidad del destino, la clara afirmación de que ya no había marcha atrás- he venido por ti -fueron las resueltas palabras que derrotaron al temor y que a ella le hicieron sonreír...


End file.
